Enamorar la mirada
by CarlyMiri
Summary: Solo iba a salir a dar una vuelta por el parque de atracciones y acabaría descubriendo su poder. Se permiten OC'S (También chicos) Y se que es el peor summary del mundo. Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno. Este es mi primer fic de Kagerou Project ... así que sed buenos plis! Un momento ... no me pertenecen ... al igual que otras cosas ... EMPEZAMOS!

Hacía calor ese día. Sin embargo, sentía que algo no iba a salir bien. Sentía que otra vez ... esa sensación de carencia.

-¿Por qué ... me siento tan vacía?

Caminaba en dirección al parque de atracciones. Ni siquiera sabía por qué tomaba esa dirección a esa jungla de mecanismo que ni ella misma entendía. Su pelo blanco ondeaba a cada movimiento que hacía y sus ojos amarillos pasteles solo se clavaban en la nada.

-Que calor. Hace demasiado calor.

Murmuraba debilmente mientras sus pasos se debilitaban. Tocó el interior de sus bolsillos. Por suerte llevaba algo de dinero. Solo hacía falta encontrar alguna tienda o una máquina de bebidas.

-Vaya ...-dijo ella con una voz suave y fatigada.-Parece que va a ser imposible encontrar alguna máquina.

Las gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro y su cuello, inclusive su cuerpo entero. Deseaba en ese preciso instante alguna bebida. Siguió caminando unas manzanas mas hasta que vió una pequeña tienda de alimentación. Los refrigeradores que se encontraban fuera de la humilde tienda contenían refrescantes helados y polos. Apartó de su cara algunos de sus cabellos adheridos por aquel líquido que desprendía cada vez más su cuerpo.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Oh, perdone señorita.-dijo una mujer mayor. Su pelo era gris y estaba recogido por un moño. Sus ojos pequeños y su amable sonrisa hacía sentirte agusto.-¿Quiere algo?

-Una botella de agua. ¡Ah! Espere un momento.

Volvió a tantear con sus dedos la cavidad de los bolsillos. De ellos sacó unas cuantas monedas y empezó a contar su valor. Sonrió placidamente mientras miraba alrededor.

-Entonces, además de la botella de agua, una coca-cola, una bolsa de patatas fritas y un helado de nata, por favor. El helado es para el camino.

-Muy bien.-dijo la mujer mayor mientras se levantaba dificultosamente.

Esta no pudo evitar ayudar a aquella mujer. Siempre fue así. Hasta el punto de que los demás la maltratasen.

-Gracias hija.-dijo la mujer mientras cogía las cosas que le pidió la peli-blanco.-En verdad tienes una mirada que si alguien no la apartase caería enamorado de tí.

Eso descolocó algo a la chica. Nunca fue llamativa para las chicas, y mucho menos para los chicos. Después de pagar todo en silencio salió del pequeño establecimiento. Lamía y relamía ese delicioso helado. Cada cucharada que se metía en la boca iba calmando su fatiga. En su brazo derecho colgaba la bolsa en la que contenía esos alimentos que mas tarde iban a ser engullidos. Desde el momento en el que dijo aquella señora dijo que su mirada hacía que se enamorasen de ella, algo ocurría. Todos los chicos se le quedaban mirando sin saber el por qué. Incluso las chicas la miraban asombradas.

-''¿Qué ocurre?''-se preguntó a si misma mientras agachaba la cabeza.-''No quiero llamar la atención.''

Empezó a acelerar el paso mientras mantenía en su boca la cucharilla del helado. En ese momento chocó con alguien.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo la chica mientras recogía su bolsa.

-¡N-n-n-no p-pasa nad-da!-dijo una voz masculina.

La chica miró hacia arriba. Era un chico mas o menos de unos 18 años. Moreno y de ojos marrones. Algo atractivo. Pero parecía que había estado encerrado en su cuarto durante mucho tiempo. Al principio se sonrojó fuertemente, pero después fue disminuyendo su rubor mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la muchacha. Solo a milímetros.

-N-ne. ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo la peli-blanca algo ruborizada.

-Tus ojos ... son tan hermosos ... es como si ...

En ese momento la oji-amarillo le dio una bofetada.

-¡Ouch! ¡Qué ocurre contigo!

-E-etto ... lo siento. Es que si te quedabas mirando más tiempo ... sentía que ...

-Pero, en realidad ... eres hermosa.-dijo este con un leve sonrojo mientras sonreía.-Adiós.-dijo mientras movia la mano de un lado a otro.

¿Qué? ¿Le parecía hermosa? Un chico le dijo que era hermosa. Hasta que procesó todo eso, su rostro se tornó a un tono carmesí. Esta miró su helado.

-¿Ahora cómo me lo como? Ah-suspiró.

Estuvo buscando alguna heladería donde le sirviesen otra cucharilla. Al fin llegó al parque de atracciones y su helado ya estaba totalmente líquido.

-Supongo que me lo tendré que beber.

Sin embargo, su vista alcanzó ver a un gato negro acurrucado a la sombra de una máquina de refrescos, manteniendose alejado del sofocante e irritante calor. Parecía que sufría bastante. Entonces sus piernas empezaron a moverse en su dirección. Se agachó y observó al gato. El felino levantó su mirada. Esta sonrió apaciblemente mientras dejaba en el suelo el líquido pero delicioso helado.

-Alomejor no alivia tu sed, pero seguramente sea mejor que nada.

Se levantó y fue en dirección hacia las atracciones. Estuvo observando bastante, hasta que su estómago rugió como un animal enfurecido.

-Tengo hambre.-susurró sorprendida mientras se tocaba la barriga.

De la bosa de plástico sacó la bolsa de patatas fritas y se la empezó a comer. Por un momento pudo ver a un grupo de chicos con vestimentas algo extrañas.

-Pero si es ... ¡Momo!-exclamó esta sorprendida y emocionada.-Sin duda es esa famosa idol.

En un instante todos se la quedaron mirando. La chica retrocedió algo asustada, mientras un sudor frío empañaba su rostro y espalda. Oían susurros, sobre todo de chicos como ''Vaya, es preciosa.'', ''Es como si fuese a caer enamorado de ella de un momento a otro.'' o ''Sus ojos, tengo la sensación de que si no los aparto me enamoraré de ella.'' Un cúmulo de chicos (y algunas chicas) se encontraba a su alrededor. Esta solo pudo dar un grito ahogado. Sintió que se desmayaría en ese mismo lugar cuando alguien la agarró de la muñeca y todo el mundo empezó a dispersarse y a volver con sus quehaceres.

TA-CHAAAAAN! QUE TAL? SI OS GUSTA DEJAD REVIEWS! SE PERMITEN OC'S PARA CUALQUIER PERSONAJE (INCLUIDO CHICOS) BUENO BUENO BUENO! YA ESTÁ! ADIOOOOOÓS!


	2. Chapter 2

Siento mucho la tardanza! Es verdaderamente inútil los exámenes! Bueno ... comenzamos ya! C'MON!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Q-que ... ¿¡C-cómo ha ocurrido!?-exclamó la peli-blanco asombrada, pero al mismo tiempo asustada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Es asombroso ¿eh?-dijo una voz masculina.

Esta se giró en dirección hacia esa voz. Era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos gatunos amarillos. Esta la miró con una gran signo de interrogación en su cara.

-Kido, la que te agarró de la muñeca, tiene el poder de ocultar la mirada. Por cierto, gracias por el helado.-dijo eso último mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-E-espera un momento. T-t-t-t-tú ... ¿t-tú eras el gato?

-Exacto.

En ese momento su mirada se desvaneció por un momento. En ese momento se despertó, encontrandose con una total oscuridad. Se encontraba flotando en medio de la nada, totalmente desnuda. Su corazón latía débilmente.

-¿Dónde ... estoy?

-Niña, abre los ojos, y mira a tu alrededor.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Quién eres!?-preguntó esta totalmente alterada por aquella voz desgarradora que se acercaba a ella desde todas partes.

-Solo lo sabrás si quieres salvarlos.-volvió a pronunciar esa maléfica voz.

En un momento tuvo la sensación de que unas escamas recorrían su cadera mientra se deslizaba por su pierna.

-¡A quién debo salvar! ¡Explícamelo!

-Eso lo sabras antes de que te des cuenta.

-¡Cómo! ¡Y dónde estoy!

En ese momento, antes de sentir que su cuerpo la dejaba, una risa la desconcertó.

-Vaya. Por fin te has despertado.-dijo el chico rubio de antes.

La cabeza de la chica se encontraba apoyada en la pierna del oji-gatuno mientras su cuerpo descansaba en un banco, al igual que aquel chico.

-¿Koko ... nose?

-¿Mmm? ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novio?

-¿Eh? N-no. Tranquilo. Solo ha sido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla ... muy real ...

-Pues espero que se te haya olvidado. Llevamos media hora juntos y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

-¡Ah! Mi nombre es Mori. Mori Yashiro.

-¿Y tu nombre que significa?

-Bueno. Yashiro Significa ''La traición a los dioses''.

-Un nombre engimático, pero bello.

-Gracias ... etto ...

-Soy Kano Shuuya. Encantado.

-Igualmente.-dijo ella sonriente.

-Creo que ya es hora de irse.

-Sí, tienes razón. Bueno adi-.

Pero no pudo terminar ya que el joven la agarró de la muñeca.

-¡Espera! ¡Quiero que conozcas a los demás mas detenidamente! ¡Son muy simpáticos!

-B-bueno yo ...

-¡Vamos!

-V-vale.

Caminaron animádamente hacia la salida del parque de atracciones mientras charlaban de cosas sin sentido. En verdad hicieron muy buenas migas. Pero ella veía un signo de tristeza y cobardía en los ojos del chico.

-Bueno. Ya hemos llegado. A ver si puedo localizar a los chicos. ¡Mira! ¡Ahí están!

-¿Eh?

En ese momento en el que giró su cabeza hacia una multitud de personas pudo divisar a un grupo de chicos inconfundibles. Esos caminaron lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con el rubio y con ella.

-Chicos. Ella es Mori Yashiro.

-¡E-E-E-Encantada de conoceros!-exclamó nerviosamente mientras hacía reverencias.

-Bueno Yashiro. Yo soy Kido Tsubomi. Un placer.-dijo una chica de cabello verde oscuro y ojos negros.

-Soy Seto Kousuke. ¿Qué tal?-dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos café verdoso.-¡Ah! Ella es Marry Kozakura.-dijo señalando a una chica de cabello blanco y ojos rosados.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Momo Kisagari! Aunque ya me conocerás.-dijo la famosa idol.-Y él es Shintaro, mi hermano.

La oji-amarillo fijó sus ojos en él mencionado.

-Espera ... ¡Eres tú! ¡El que se chocó conmigo!

-Vaya. Al final nos encontramos.

-¡MAESTRO!

-¡AHHH! ¡MIERDA ENE! ¡ME HAS TRONADO EL OÍDO!

-Uy lo siento Maestro. ¿Me podría presentar?

-Sí sí. Ella es Ene.-dijo el muchacho mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y lo encendía.

En el otro lado de la pantalla táctil se encontraba una chica de cabellos azulados atados a dos coletas altas y ojos del mismo color. En ese momento los ojos de Yashiro se dilataron. Y su mente volvió al pasado. En su mente oscura y fría apareció una imagen de una chica de cabello negro atado a dos coletas altas y ojos café. Y en un instante su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer. Esta chica, antes de desaparecer dejó derramar una lágrima para luego decir:

-Adiós, Yashiro, guerrera de la traición. Alomejor nos vemos ... en otra vida.

-¡TAKANEEEEEEEEE!

Y de nuevo volvió al mundo real.

-Yashiro, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo algo preocupada Kido.

-¿Eh? N-no me pasa nada.-mintió.

-Bueno ... ¿quieres venir a nuestro ''sitio secreto'' Yashiro?-dijo la peli-verde para relajar a la nueva.

-Vale ...

Empezaron a caminar mientras Shintaro cargaba a Marry en su espalda, al mismo tiempo que Ene lo atosigaba.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa Yashiro ... te contaré todo esto.-dijo la evidente líder.

-D-de acuerdo.

-¡Eh! ¿Ese chico puede vernos?-susurró Momo nerviosamente.

-Momo no imagines cosas.-exclamó su hermano.

Mori miró en dirección a la otra acera. Un chico de cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta baja. Este sonrió afablemente mientras se acercaba a ellos. De nuevo, los ojos de Yashiro se dilataron. Esta vez imágines pasaban por su cabeza fugazmente. Una clase especial para enfermos, leucemia, un lugar negro, una columna de laboratorio, ella flotando y enfrente ... el mismo chico que se encontraba ahora solo que con el pelo blanco y ojos rosados. En ese momento la voz del rubio la sacó de esa película de imagenes que no encontraba en ese momento ningún sentido.

-Hola. Siento que un grupo tan grande este obstruyendo tu camino. Te estamos estorbando ¿cierto? No lo haremos más.-dijo el oji-felino sonriente.

-Ah, tú eres el mentiroso de esa vez, ¿no es así? Te has vuelto muy bueno en eso, ¿no es cierto?-dijo ese chico sonriendo maléficamente.

Ni siquiera dio tiempo a que el rubio reaccionase cuando le propinó un disparo detrás de la cabeza.

El chico cayó como un saco en el suelo. Kido, con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió en dirección al ya muerto Kano. Yashiro empezó a llorar con un rostro inerte. Sus rodillas no aguantaron y cayó desplomada al suelo. Seto corrió furioso hacia el desconocido asesino. Pero le disparó en el pecho. El herdio escupió sangre. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a levantarse cuando el chico introdujo en la boca del peli-negro la pistola para después apretar el gatillo, simulando una fuente carmesí. Este también cayó desplomado al suelo, sin probabilidades de sobrevivir. Momo seguía abrazando a Marry, la cual observava horrorizada con lágrimas, al igual que Momo. El asesino se acercó a Kido, y disparó varias veces al cuerpo de la líder. Iba a asesinar a la idol cuando su hermano se interpuso. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven asesino cogió el móvil de Shintaro y lo destrozó con su mano. (Me quedé por aquí en el manga, así que a partir de aquí sigo por mi cuenta, sorry.). Shintaro corrió hacia el desconocido, pero otra bala atravesó la cabeza del muchacho.

-¡HERMANO NO!-fueron las últimas palabras de Momo.

-Bueno, reina de la tragedia.-dijo el siniestro chico mientras se acercaba a Marry.-Tú eres la.-

La joven peli-blanco cogió a la menor de la muñeca y empezaron a correr. En ese momento un disparo se oyó, haciendo que la oji-amarillo cayese de rodillas.

-M-mi pierna. Marry. A-ayudame.

-¡Sí!

La pequeña cogió como pudo a la mayor y las dos corrieron hasta esconderse en un oscuro callejón.

Entonces Marry se dejó caer en el suelo y lloró en silencio.

-Por que Dios mío. ¿¡Por qué!?

Mori tampoco podía parar de llorar. Sus ojos llorosos se clavaron en los ladrillos mohosos de un edificio de pisos. Ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía nada. Solo una sensación de vacío, de carencia. Y sobre todo, uno de los siete pecados capitales. Ira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno! Ya está! Este cap es mas largo! Pero me he esmerado más! Si os gusta dejad reviews! Y algunos OC's mas también están permitidos!


End file.
